


Трясовина

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Сиріус Блек - сірник.Все життя - болото.
Series: Grim, old place [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561591
Kudos: 4





	1. i. fog

Будинок - безперервна послідовність звуків. Джим колупається на горищі - гримлять металеві деталі, шарудять про паркету тапки з зайцями місіс Поттер і дзвенить, б'ючись о блюдце, керамічна філіжанка.

Фамільне гніздо - гнила вогкість. Скільки Сиріус не намагається, все гасне, губиться в дзвінкій тиші. Стіни вбирають в себе життя і світло, немов величезна сіра губка. Цей будинок, думає він, вже ніщо не врятує, як мокрі дрова не займуться від кинутого в них сірника.

_Сиріус Блек - сірник._

_Все життя - болото._

Він, звичайно, намагається кричати там, під водою, але в результаті майже захлинається. Так безпорадно борсаються в калюжах хіба-що таргани.

І тоне, падає і гасне, здається, цілу вічність.


	2. ii. heavy rain

Злегка бліде, але пещене лице Северуса Снейпа блищить в напівтемряві директорського офісу. Він гидко, переможно посміхається і Ремусові здається, що він майже бачить темну мітку у нього на зап'ясті.

\- Ми живемо в темні часи, містере Люпине.

Тонкі губи кривляться, беззвучно повторюючи сказані старим слова, немов насміхаючись. Хто з кого тепер штани спускає, га?

\- Дуже шкода, - каже Дамблдор і поправляє окуляри. Після недавнього повного місяця рана плечі ниє, а від картонного співчуття легше не стає. - Дуже. Але я не можу запропонувати вам роботу. Цукерку?

Живіт судомить від голоду.

\- Ні дякую. Я піду.

Двері в кабінет гулко зачиняються, і Ремус сковзається на калюжі від власної парасольки.


	3. iii. stardust

Гаррі невдоволено бурчить всю дорогу до горища. Ще б не бурчати і не скаржитися - Сиріус розбудив його о другій годині ночі, наказав одягатися тепліше і потягнув казна-куди по курних і холодних коридорах.

\- Дивись, ось це сузір'я Великого Пса, - хрещений показує на скупчення яскравих точок на нічному небі. Хлопчик підсліпувато мружить очі і спросоння слухає тільки в пів вуха. Він намагається не дивитися вниз - на даху моторошно паморочиться голова і тому він посувається ближче до Сиріуса. - А он пояс Оріона, а на плечі - Беллатрикс. За легендою…

\- Я тебе знайшов! Мерлін, Сиріусе, стільки зірок, ніби піску насипали.

Блек закидає голову і хрипко сміється. Тихий голос наганяє меланхолію і безпричинний смуток, але Гаррі раптом здається, що це - найщасливіший момент його життя.

\- Ось бачиш, зірок багато, а я такий один.

Вони сидять довго-довго. Сиріус знаходить десь старий атлас і розповідає про те, чого ще не видно.

\- Приїдеш влітку, покажу тобі іншу половину неба.

\- Якщо доживемо, - втомлено бубонить Гаррі.

Починається дрібний дощ, але йому здається, що це падає з неба зоряний пил.


	4. iv. Blizzard

\- Ніхто з вас не розуміє! - Поттер-молодший плескає руками по стільниці і дивиться спочатку на Сіріуса, потім - на Дамблдора. - Вам ніколи не зрозуміти, а ви все одно не дозволяєте мені бути присутнім на цих чортових зборах!

-Звісно, Гаррі, ти маєш рацію. - Чорнява авторка років сорока, що сиділа поруч з Грюмом за вечерею, відштовхує від себе порожню тарілку і свердлить хлопчика важким поглядом. Йому здається, він бачить в її очах жовтуваті відблиски вчорашнього повного місяця. - Ніхто не знає, як це - бути не собою в своєму-ж тілі. Ні я, ні Ремус.

\- Про мене теж забув, га? - Джіні гойдається на хиткому стільці, підібгавши одну ногу під себе. Число людей, що залишилося за столом, помітно і різко рідшає. - Якщо тобі важко, то що? Нам легше, чи що, га?

За вікном важко мете, і скрипить під чобітьми з драконячої шкіри торішній сніг.


	5. v. ripples

\- Усі продаються, Люпине. Усі. - Андромеда тисне туфльою жука, що повзе по асфальту, і гидливо накладає закляття прибиранн. - Ціна різна.

\- При всій повазі, місіс Тонкс. Ви - цинік. Стрижете всіх під одну гребінку. - Ремус дивиться рішуче і трохи ураженого.

Вона бурмоче щось про підлітковий максималізм, що так і не вивітрився з голови навіть через стільки років, і як вміє посміхається. Її блакитні очі, що вири - тридцять сантиметрів чистої води і чорти штабелями до самого дня.

\- Ти б убив мене заради Тонкс і Тедді? А Бруствера? Приєднався до іншого боку? Продав би совість?

\- Я б помер за них.

\- Технічно, ти б продав життя. - Андромеда дістає з кишені тонку книжку і йде в тінь читати.

Ремус вперто мовчить і дивиться, як Тедді кидає каміння в каламутну калюжу.


End file.
